


攻心计

by 熙瑶 (Touwen)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 男男可婚, 男男可孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touwen/pseuds/%E7%86%99%E7%91%B6
Summary: 无条件宠妻军阀×善良心机小少爷我要攻占你的心，要那里只有我一人身影！
Relationships: 九辫儿 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship, 张云雷 & 孟鹤堂, 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship, 杨九郎 & 周九良
Kudos: 3





	攻心计

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

“你们听说了吗！张家那位品貌不凡的小少爷张云雷，要嫁入杨府做二姨太”

“什么！那不是委屈了云雷少爷嘛”

“也算不得委屈，我听说啊，是那云雷少爷先对九爷动了心，而且这如今，云雷少爷可是九爷放在心尖尖儿上疼的人”

“说得是啊，不过这云雷少爷，也是真有一套，能把九爷迷得神魂颠倒，谁不知道杨府如今的主母也是一个美人坯子”

“嗐，要我说啊，什么谁先对谁动了心，分明就是，郎有情妾有意，你们说是不是啊，哈哈哈哈”

……

一群百无聊赖的人，坐在茶楼里，悠闲地唠着城中近日的八卦闲事，谈天说地，殊不知楼上的雅间里，正坐着一位他们谈论中的主角。

那人生得明眸皓齿，冰肌玉骨，一双桃花眼，眼神似醉非醉，令人觉得有点朦胧而奇妙，但是，又有一种说不上的清澈干净，他对楼下的那些闲言碎语，仿佛充耳不闻，依旧在那里神态自若，捧着一杯清茶，细细品味着，他就是那故事的主角之一，张云雷。

“少爷，我这就下去，让他们管好自己的嘴巴”董九涵听着那些隐隐约约传上来的，关于他家少爷的闲言碎语，憋了一肚子的火气。

“回来”张云雷放下手中的茶碗，看着里面仿佛一叶孤帆的茶叶，嘴角带着淡淡的笑意“嘴长在他们自己脸上，爱说什么，便说什么去吧，况且人家说的也没错”

“可是少爷，这些日子，人人都把您和九爷的事当作茶余饭后的消遣笑谈”

“那又有什么关系，毕竟有些人也是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸，还有九涵，有些事，根本用不着我们自己动手”

说话间，他们只听见楼下传来一阵哀嚎，等到张云雷再抬头时，已经是泪眼汪汪，而雅间的门也在这时候打开了，一个浑身戾气，面色不悦的男人走了进来，但却在见到梨花带雨的张云雷时，一切阴霾瞬间化作担忧和怜惜，董九涵也在这时悄声退了出去。

“磊磊，这是怎么了，谁欺负你了”男人走过来坐到张云雷身旁，把人拥进怀里，拉起张云雷的手放在唇边亲了亲，而这人，便是楼下众人所说的九爷，如今北方势力最大的军阀，杨九郎。

“九郎，将我忘了吧，回去与梁姐姐相守华发”张云雷在杨九郎的怀里，低声啜泣着，好不委屈。

“磊磊，怎么可以这样说，可是听到了那些闲言碎语，你放心，那些人我已经教过他们如何管好自己的嘴巴了”杨九郎抬起张云雷的脑袋，吻去他脸颊上的泪水“还有，我已经三书六礼向张家提亲，我要你风风光光的嫁进杨家”

“九郎，不可如此，我只是你的偏房，这般岂不是打了梁姐姐的脸面”

“那又如何，要你做我的二姨太，已然是委屈了你，我怎么再舍得让你不声不响地进杨府，况且，在我心里，你才是我杨九郎唯一的妻子”

“九郎，我以后再不说傻话了，我等你来娶我”张云雷眼中的笑意回来了，两只眼睛眯成两道弯弯的月牙儿，他投进杨九郎的怀里，也就在这一刹那间，那抹甜蜜的笑意中多了一丝狡黠。

画面转回三个月前，京城周家的一对龙凤胎周岁宴的那一天。

“哎呀，嘉慕、嘉卿，不哭不哭啊，舅舅在啊，你们娘亲和爹爹又不管你了是不是？”张云雷趴在摇篮边，哄着两个刚刚睡醒的孩子“九芳！哥哥他去哪里了？”

“回小少爷的话，夫人说是去看看宴席准备得怎么样了，但刚刚去找，并没有看见夫人”

“罢了，我去找哥哥吧，我属实不知该如何哄这两个孩子了”张云雷从摇篮边起来，把两个不住啼哭的孩子交给了乳母和孙九芳看管，自己则出去寻人，左寻右寻，七拐八拐，可算是在周府的书房外，听到了他哥哥说话的声音。

“九良哥，你能不能不总是霸占着哥哥啊！嘉慕、嘉卿的嗓子都要哭哑了！”

周家如今的掌权人，周九良，是张云雷随了母亲姓氏的哥哥，孟鹤堂，已成婚三年的丈夫，爱屋及乌，周九良待张云雷也是极好的，如同亲弟弟一般，所以有时张云雷在周家，也如在家一般，不拘束着。

张云雷不等进到书房里，就开始埋怨起周九良，等进到书房内，他才发现还有一个人在，陌生的男人穿着一身军装，虽然他此时笑得平和，但是一股难掩的摄人的气势，源源不断地从骨子里往外透，而且，那男人的眼睛，虽说有些小，却目光如炬，炯炯有神，张云雷又打量了男人几眼后，微微欠身。

“云雷不知道九良哥和哥哥在此会客，是云雷唐突了，也还要请这位客人莫要见怪”

“无妨，周兄，不知这位是...”

“这是我家夫人的胞弟，张云雷，如今也同我自己的亲弟弟一般”

“原来是张家的那位小少爷啊”杨九郎细细打量着眼前的张云雷，他与孟鹤堂的模样都生得极好，但张云雷与孟鹤堂温文尔雅，娴熟典雅不同，更多了些玲珑妩媚。

孟鹤堂待周九良说完，将张云雷拉到自己身旁“磊磊，这位是你九良哥的挚交，杨九爷”

“云雷见过九爷，还请九爷莫要怪罪云雷刚刚的失礼”

“无妨，云雷少爷也是因为啼哭的婴儿着急嘛”

“九爷，九良，那我先带磊磊回去看看两个孩子了”孟鹤堂见到杨九郎的目光始终在自己弟弟的上打量，所以想着快点带张云雷回去。


End file.
